One Way Or Another
by First Of The Year
Summary: Craig persigue a Tweek por todo South Park para aclarar las cosas. ¡Dedicado a Gabi17! Song-fic. ¡Creek!


Holaaaaa! :B

Ufff, que semana tan estresante T.T (Y la que viene va a ser peor ¬¬)

Anyway, el otro día escuché esta canción y pensé: OH DIOS. TENGO QUE HACER UN FIC SOBRE ESTO.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lo leen (Es imposible que no la conozcan esta canción, es muy famosa)

**Blondie - One way or another. **

Este fic va dedicado a **Gabi17**

* * *

Un pelinegro corría a toda la capacidad que sus piernas le brindaban. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y su respiración era agitada. Estaba buscando algo... en realidad; a alguien. Hace unos segundos podía verlo hasta que algo lo distrajo y lo perdió de vista. Carajo, donde podría estar?

_One way or another Im gonna find ya  
Im gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

-MALDITA SEAS TWEEK!- rugió Craig, deteniéndose en medio de la plaza para ver si podía localizar al rubio y para tomar aire.

-GAH!- se escuchó no muy lejos de Tucker.

Bingo.

Craig vio con sus ojos los electrizantes cabellos rubios de Tweek detrás de un árbol y sonrió maliciosamente. Se fue acercando al árbol poco a poco, tratando de no espantar a su _presa_.

Hasta que por error piso una ramita, partiéndola en el proceso, y Tweek escuchó el sonido. Maldita sea.

-NGH! Oh Dios!- gritó el rubio para salir corriendo de su escondite para salir disparado vaya a saber donde.

_One way or another Im gonna win ya  
Im gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

-Oh no Tweek! Esta vez **yo** voy a ganar!- dijo decidido para volver correr tras el rubio.

Empezó a correr de nuevo hasta que vio a Tweek tomarse un autobús. Craig maldijo con el poco aire que tenia en sus pulmones. Por que demonios había autobuses en un pueblo tan pequeño?

Estaba demasiado cansado, así que decidió tomarse un taxi. Hizo una señal con la mano y en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía en frente suyo. Se subió y lo más rápido que pudo dijo.

-SIGA A ESE AUTOBUS!-

-Como en las películas?- preguntó el conductor no muy emocionado. Siempre se subía uno que otro loco creyéndose que eran personajes de películas de acción.

-SÍ!-

La persecución al puro estilo hollywoodense duro como quince minutos hasta que Craig vio a Tweek bajar del autobús. Imitándolo, bajo el taxi.

-TWEEK! CARAJO, NO HUYAS!- gritó.

Tweek abrió los ojos horrorizado ante ese grito. Dios mío! Craig nunca se detendría! Estaba seguro que el pelinegro era como uno de esos robots de la película _Terminator_ y que no se cansaría hasta verlo muerto!

-NGGHHHH!- salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a la primera tienda que tenía a su disposición, desapareciendo completamente del radar Tucker.

Lamentablemente, el rubio no vio el enorme cartel que decía **SEX SHOP**.

_One day or another Im gonna see ya  
Im gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

-H-hola?- preguntó Tweek una vez cerrada la puerta del lugar.

Ese sitio daba miedo. Tenia muchas cosas raras de colores fluor que Tweek no supo identificar y toda la tienda estaba iluminada por unas luces de tonalidades rosas.

-Hola Tweekie!- saludo una voz muy conocida.

-K-enny? Q-que haces aquí?- preguntó Tweek acercándose al mostrador donde estaba el otro rubio.

-Trabajo aquí.- sonrió McCormick.

-Q-que es ngh este lugar?- preguntó.

-Esto, querido Tweekie, es una Sex Shop.-

-Sex shop?- ladeó la cabeza sin entender. El ojiazul sonrió con inocencia y se le fue acercando poco a poco aunque tuviera el mostrador impidiéndolo.

-Yup. Es un lugar donde se venden todo tipo de objetos sexuales. Si quieres puedo mostrarte como funciona cada uno de los objetos en esta tienda.- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

_One day or another Im gonna find ya  
Im gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

Demonios. Craig había buscado en cada una de las posibles tiendas en las que Tweek podría haberse escondido después de bajar del autobús. El único lugar que no había revisado era un Sex Shop, pero pensándolo bien, es imposible que Tweek se meta en un lug...

-GAAAAAAAH! NO QUIERO SIDAAA! OH DIOS MIO!- gritó el pequeño Tweek huyendo con todas sus fuerzas de la pequeña tienda, dejando boquiabierto al pelinegro.

-T-Tweek?- murmuró aun sin poder creer lo que había visto. Corrió hacía la tienda y vio a McCormick llorando de la risa.

-Qué le has hecho?- dijo agarrándolo del cuello de su anorak, regalándole la mirada mas fría que tenía.

-N-Nada!- logró decir mientras soltaba una carcajada al recordar la cara de horror del pequeño rubio.

-Dijo a donde se dirigía?- dijo sin soltarlo.

-Dijo alg-go de Clyde, pero no logre esc-cuchar bien.- dicho esto volvió a reír. Tucker bufó y dejó en paz al inmortal para volver a perseguir a Tweek por todo South Park.

**Nuevo destino: La casa de Clyde. **

_One way or another Im gonna see ya  
Im gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

Debía encontrar a Clyde! POR DIOS, **TENIA** QUE ENCONTRAR A CLYDE ANTES DE QUE FUERA DEMACIADO TARDE! Estaba seguro que el castaño tendría la solución a esto!

Por fin pudo visualizar la casa de Clyde. Cuando estuvo en la puerta empezó a violar sin piedad el timbre y a golpear la puerta.

-NGGH! CLYDE! ABRE LA P-PUERTA!- gritó.

Pasaban los segundos y Tweek podía jurar que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría del miedo. Cada segundo valía, en cualquier momento Craig aparecería y seria su fin!

Por fin Clyde se dignó a mostrar su cara. Estaba completamente dormido debido a que estuvo toda la noche hablando con Token por teléfono.

-Tweek? Hermano, son las diez de la mañana.- se quejó como si lo hubieran despertado a las seis.

-TIENES QUE AYUDARME! C-CRAIG QUIERE VIOLARME!-

Clyde abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo.

-ERES MIO TWEEK!-

Al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, por reflejo el rubio empujó al castaño y entró a su casa sin permiso. Craig llego a la puerta y miró a Clyde, que aun seguía en un estado vegetal.

-DONDE!- gritó/preguntó.

Clyde señaló la puerta de su habitación sin mucho interés. El pelinegro corrió directo hacía ese cuarto.

_One way or another Im gonna fing ya  
Im gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

El rubio entro al cuarto de Clyde sin saber que hacer. Craig estaba detrás de él y en cualquier momento lo mataría! Por Dios Tweek! Piensa, piensa, pien...

-GAAH!- gritó al sentir que alguien lo tacleaban haciendo que cayera en la cama del castaño.

-TE TENGO!- sonrió Craig triunfante.

-Ngghh! Por Dios! NO ME VIOLES! Es mucha presión!- imploró mientras forcejeaba para sacarse de encima a Craig.

-Demonios Tweek! Tranquilízate! No quiero violarte!- dijo. Tweek dejó de moverse y no producía el más mínimo movimiento. Ni siquiera temblaba.

-Ngh?-

-Lo digo en serio! No se de donde has sacado esa idea. Solamente quería hablar contigo, pero tu empezaste a huir y tuve que seguirte por toda la maldita cuidad.- intentó tomar aire, bien que lo necesitaba.

Tweek seguía sin decir nada. Y pudo ver que el castaño, recién en ese momento, decidió subir a su habitación a ver si sus amigos seguían vivos, pero solamente se quedó parado en el umbral con la misma cara de zombie.

-De donde has sacado la idea de que quiero violarte?- bueno, Craig no estuvo tan seguro de haber hecho bien la pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, Tweek es paranoico y saca sus propias conclusiones de la mismísima nada.

El rubio señalo débilmente al castaño en el umbral, el cual se despertó de golpe por arte de magia, abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-Y-yo?- preguntó nervioso. Mierda... eso no iba a terminar bien.

-Si, nghh! Dijiste que Craig q-quería verme para hacerme cosas que iban a dolerm-me!- dijo el rubio. Bueno, puede ser que Clyde tuviera algo de culpa. Pero Tweek mal interpretó todo!

Lo que sucede es que Craig mando a Clyde a que tratara de suavizar a Tweek (para calmarlo sin tener que recurrir a drogas como pasó repetidas veces). Una vez que Clyde le contó que el pelinegro le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, y que seguramente después se lo llevaría a su casa para...

Puede ser que Clyde haya dicho eso ultimo por accidente. Oh Dios.

-H-has mal interpretado todo Tweek! Yo solo te he dicho que Craig quería hablar contigo para después cogieran en su casa.- se quejó Clyde.

Silencio incomodo.

Lentamente, Craig fue girando se cabeza, el puro estilo de película de terror, hasta encontrar los ojos marrones de Clyde. Este empezó a temblar al ver los ojos negros del pelinegro llenos de furia.

-Empieza a correr...- advirtió con voz grave.

_One way or another Im gonna win ya  
Im gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

* * *

OK… ._.

No sabia que final ponerle y le puse este :B

**Resumen: Nunca confien en Clyde. **

Espero que te haya gustado Gabi! ^^ Lo hice con todo mi amor n.n

(Y a cualquier persona que lo haya leido)

Emy.~


End file.
